A Little Recovery
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Huh!" Ruby grunts. "Look like you've still got it, Weiss!" "Of course. The question is, do you?"


**A commission for Spicybon! It's been forever since I've done some good old White Rose! This is somewhere in volume 6 when the gang is resting at Saphron's place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Little Recovery

Somewhere within the course of their travels, Ruby, Weiss and their companions set aside a few days to lay low and plan their next move. Luckily, Jaune's sister and her wife were more than willing to let them stay.

With the rest of the group out and about tending to their own business, Ruby had begged Weiss to do a little bit of training with her. She'd hardly gotten the chance to be alone with her partner since they'd reunited, and not for half a year before that.

Weiss had ultimately agreed to the proposition with, "Of course. We wouldn't want to get rusty, now would we?" No mention of the fact that she'd missed Ruby as much as Ruby had missed her, of course.

So they head out with weapons in-hand to find a place to train, going off Saphron's recommendation of a small forest nearby.

Once they're upon it, Ruby is raring to go.

"Okay!" she pipes, whirling around and pulling out Crescent Rose. "Let's see who's gotten rusty or not, Weiss!"

Weiss rolls her eyes and draws her rapier.

"You didn't just imply it could possibly be _me_, did you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" Ruby sticks out her tongue.

Weiss lowers herself into a crouch and gets into position.

"I'll make you eat those words, Ruby Rose."

"Uh-oh..."

Weiss charges, as powerful and elegant as ever, and Ruby blocks just in time.

"Huh!" she grunts. "Look like you've still got it, Weiss!"

"Of course. The question is, do _you?_"

"Definitely!"

They go all-out on each other as a display of respect, blades slicing, bullets flying, Dust exploding. The whole forest lights up from glyphs and gunfire, the sounds of clanging metal and friendly taunts echoing through the trees.

They spar for a good amount of time, until their muscles begin to ache very slightly. Weiss had missed this kind of feeling, this soreness in her body that was proof she'd worked hard in her training. She hadn't felt it in half a year, and she accepts it as a reward now.

Ruby comes at her with her rose petal tornado, and it takes all of Weiss' concentration to cast a trajectory of glyphs that will allow her to avoid getting swallowed up. She'd been on the inside of that storm, where it's relatively calm and still. But being on the outside is a whole different story.

Luckily, Weiss has an idea of how to win this. For now she simply dodges, racing across her glyphs at top speed to avoid the tornado.

She waits. Waits...

As soon as the wind begins to slow, Weiss whirls around and begins to charge back at her partner. The second Ruby gets rid of her tornado, right when she gets back to her feet, she'll be exposed and defenseless for just a split second.

Weiss rushes right in, watching the shock in her leader's silver eyes as she realizes what Weiss is doing. She's won. She's definitely won-

"Huh-?"

Weiss had expected her to maybe try and draw her scythe or at least put up her arms to block.

But what Weiss _hadn't_ expected was for Ruby to stagger, to not defend at all.

It's all Weiss can do to drop Myrtenaster so she won't actually strike her, but by this point she's too close and running too quickly to stop. She grits her teeth right as Ruby shrieks.

"Waaah! Weiss- _Oof_-!"

They collide – hard – bowling over and ending up in the dirt with Ruby underneath. Weiss moans as the dust clears, hastily pushing herself up off of her.

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Uaaahh... I think so..."

Weiss gets up first, offering her hand. When Ruby lifts hers to accept it, she ends up missing Weiss' fingers. The heiress narrows her eyes and grabs her wrist, pulling her up slowly. A protective spark has already lit itself in her chest.

"What was that?" she demanded. "Why do you look so dizzy? Are you sick?"

"Huh? Pfff, no, of course not! You worry too much, Weiss!" But even now that she's on her own two feet, Ruby still feels a little unstable. Weiss doesn't let go of her hand for good measure.

"Really?" she quips. "I feel I worry just the right amount, actually. Come here."

"Weeeiiissss-"

"I said come here, Ruby." Weiss pulls her a step closer and uses her free hand to gently touch Ruby's forehead. She clears away her bangs as Ruby fidgets and blushes.

"Weiss-"

"Quiet." Weiss rests the back of her hand against Ruby's forehead in spite of her efforts to pull away. She definitely feels warmer than she should've, even after their rigorous training session. A slight growl creeps into Weiss' voice.

"You've got a fever. Why didn't you _say_ something, you dunce?"

"Cuz I _don't_ have a fever!" Ruby whines. "Weiss, between you and me, your hands are always a little cold so everything feels warmer to you. I'm fine!"

"Don't try to play that card with me. You couldn't even take my hand."

"I totally could've if I'd wanted to!"

"So you just didn't want to, then?"

"Uh..."

"Give it up, Ruby. You're sick and that's that."

Ruby grumbles and looks at the ground.

"Fine..."

"So you admit it."

"B-But not like _really_ sick, okay?! I'm just a little fuzzy, that's all!"

"_Fuzzy?_ What in the world am I going to do with you?"

"...Not tell Yang or Qrow or anyone else about this so we can keep moving as planned?"

"Nice try. Let's go."

Weiss collects her rapier, keeping ahold of Ruby all the while. They start heading back to Saphron's place, Weiss guiding the way and Ruby pouting along behind her, kicking little pebbles and acorns in her boredom.

When they get back to the house, only Saphron and the baby are there, so Ruby is a little relieved her sister and uncle won't find out right away. But judging by how tightly Weiss is still gripping her hand, _her_ knowing might be worse.

"Oh!" Saphron says cheerfully. "You two are back early. How was the spot I recommended you?"

"It was great," Weiss says. "But that's not why we had to come back. Ruby has a fever."

"Oh, dear."

"It's not that bad!" Ruby cuts in. "Just- don't tell Yang or Qrow! If I sleep it off today I'll be better by tomorrow! Probably!"

Weiss glances back to Jaune's sister.

"There you have it. So I'm putting her to bed."

"Yeah! Wait, what?!" Ruby yelps. "But Weiss, it's noon!"

"_And?_" Weiss turns back to her slowly. Her eyes are a little scary. "Did I stutter?"

Ruby gulps and doesn't say anything else.

Weiss takes Crescent Rose from her and leaves it with Myrtenaster downstairs. Ruby whimpers a goodbye to her beloved scythe. She follows Weiss up the stairs to their shared guest room with her head bowed like a puppy that knows it's in trouble.

Weiss opens their door and brings her straight to the bed, and only then does she release her hand.

"You said it yourself, Ruby. If you sleep it off today, you should be fine by tomorrow. So sleep."

"But Weeeiiisss, it's the middle of the day! I can't just-"

"You _can_ and you _will_, you dolt. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

"Weiss, you're scaring me..."

"Good. Then maybe you'll listen. Take off your boots so you don't get the blankets dirty."

Ruby heaves a big dramatic sigh and does as she's told. But as she leans over to untie her boots, a wave of dizziness crashes over her.

"Ah-"

"Careful!" Weiss dives in to catch her, slowly bringing her back to sit up straight. Ruby shakes her head.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just be careful."

Weiss uses the backs of her nails to clear Ruby's bangs from her forehead once again, holding a tender kiss to her skin.

Ruby sighs. Her touch is cool and comforting. Wrapping her arms around Weiss' back, she burrows her face into her partner's collar. She's missed this. Missed Weiss. Missed her bossy, protective, best-teammate-ever-ness.

Weiss holds her for a moment, feeling the slight heat that's wafting off of the girl. She runs her fingers gently through Ruby's hair, down to the nape of her neck, cradling her head. Ruby sighs again.

"Okay... maybe you were right and I _am_ a little dizzy..."

"For once I'm not glad to be right." Weiss leaves a kiss on her cheek and eases back. She crouches down to remove Ruby's boots for her and leaves them against the side of the bed. When she stands back up, she helps lie Ruby down onto her back. The girl huffs in defeat, though Weiss is hardly reveling in the victory.

The heiress takes a seat on the edge of the bed, letting her hand go back to Ruby's hair. She trails her fingers through her bangs and caresses the frame of her face, light gentle contact.

"I know it's difficult for a busybody like yourself to be sleeping when the sun is still up, but we can't have you getting dizzy in the middle of a fight. You could get hurt-"

"I know..." Ruby says calmly. Her eyes naturally wander down to Weiss' side, where the blue dress conceals the scar of the wound that had nearly killed her. She shudders. "Trust me, Weiss, I know. And I don't want you or any of the others worrying about something like that. So I'll sleep. Or at least try to..."

Weiss smiles. "That's all I ask." She leans back down over her and kisses her lips this time.

Ruby whines.

"Weiss! What if you get sick now, too?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"No fair..."

Weiss basks in her own little triumph for a moment until she feels a slight tug on her dress. When she looks back down at her, Ruby is blushing a little more than the fever calls for.

"Weiss? Could you... stay with me...? I-I mean I know there's tons of other stuff you could be doing though, so if you'd rather-"

"Ruby." Weiss leans down and quiets her with another kiss. "Of course I'll stay with you. What kind of teammate do you think I am?"

Ruby cracks a smile.

"The best one."

"You're absolutely right."

Weiss stays where she is sitting up while Ruby reaches for her hand. Weiss accepts, interlocking their fingers, her own body temperature a notable contrast to Ruby's. She reaches out with her other hand to rest it over her partner's forehead once more. Ruby makes a happy little sound at her touch and closes her eyes.

Weiss is still a little concerned for her, but her heart is beating pleasantly quickly. Of course she'd planned on staying here with Ruby, especially after all those months they'd been separated. But just the fact that Ruby had asked her anyway makes Weiss indescribably happy.

She stays by her side for a while, stroking her fingers through Ruby's hair with slow, ginger movements. So much has happened over the past half a year. Weiss can't even remember the last time she'd gotten to be alone with her like this, quiet and restful – healing. Ruby's hair has grown out a little longer, and she's gotten a bit taller as well.

So much has changed-

-and so much hasn't, as indicated by the growling stomach that follows.

Ruby opens her eyes and groans.

"Ugh..."

"It's fine," Weiss assures her. "You should eat to help the fever anyway. I'll bring you something."

"No, it's okay-"

"Ruby." There's a hint of warning in Weiss' tone. Ruby pouts again.

"Okaaayy..."

"Good girl." Weiss bends down to kiss her again, then takes her leave for the moment.

Ruby watches her go, already missing the feeling of her hands, her lips... Ruby's face feels even warmer and she rolls over with a squeak, hiding her face into the pillow.

_Gosh, I've missed her so much..._

Only a few minutes later, she hears Weiss coming back and rolls over again. The heiress enters with a small plate of sandwiches in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"We got lucky. Saphron was already making some lunch so I helped her out a bit."

Ruby slowly pushes herself up as Weiss reaches her, dropping a few napkins into her lap.

"Aw you made me lunch, Weiss? You shouldn't have~"

"I can take it back."

"N-No please wait, I'm kidding-"

Weiss sits beside her and hands her a sandwich, which Ruby tries to wolf down all at once until Weiss scolds her to slow down. Weiss eats one for herself and gives Ruby the last one, then makes her - slowly - drink the entire bottle of cold water. When Ruby is finished with her lunch she lets out a big sigh.

"That was _suuuper_ yummy! Thanks, Weiss!"

"Don't get used to it... But you're welcome." She puts the plate and napkins aside for the time being, the turns back to check Ruby's fever with another kiss.

"It's gone down a little," she says. "But you should keep sleeping for the rest of the day. I'll wake you for supper, and then if you sleep through the night you'll be fine."

"Sounds good!" she beams. "Um, hey Weiss...? Do you think you could-?"

"Of course I'm still staying with you, you dunce."

"Yaaay!" Ruby smiles and opens her arms, wiggling her fingers needfully and clearly begging for another hug. Weiss huffs, but her heart is still betraying her honest feelings. Nonetheless, she slowly wraps her arms around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby chuckles.

"Weiss, you're blushing~"

"Be quiet."

"And your heart is beating super fast~"

"_Ruby_-"

"Shutting up!" Ruby squeezes both her arms around Weiss' torso, being sure to make contact higher up and not over the wound on her hip. She snuggles close, tucking her face against Weiss' neck.

Weiss rests her chin on the girl's head and cards through her hair aimlessly, letting her fingers run down her back before repeating the process. She doesn't even realize it herself when she begins to hum, some old forgotten melody she'd composed herself during months of isolation locked in her room.

Ruby makes a tiny, sleepy sound in the back of her throat and curls in to listen to her lullaby.

Weiss keeps her near until she's fallen asleep, and long after that too. She kisses Ruby's forehead – which has thankfully cooled – one more time before carefully lying her down onto her back.

Weiss slips out of her boots and lies down beside her. She finds Ruby's hand with hers and curls their fingers together softly. A sudden rush of emotion fills in behind her eyes, and a single tear drips free.

"I missed you so much, you dolt..."

Weiss wipes her eyes and smiles before settling down beside her. She won't ever let go of that hand again.

* * *

**A/N: Just some good old simple sick fic hurt/comfort. Thanks again to Bon for the commission! I had fun!**

**Please review!**


End file.
